gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kitty Wilde
Kitty Wilde ist eine Schülerin der William McKinley High School. Sie taucht zum ersten mal in Die neue und die alte Rachel auf und ist bei den Cheerios. Sie wird von Becca Tobin dargestellt. Biografie 'Staffel Vier' Kitty taucht das erste Mal auf in Die neue und die alte Rachel auf, als Sue sie Kurt vorstellt. Sie ist neue thumb|left|150px|Kittys erster AuftrittHead-Cheerleaderin und sehr arrogant. Sie wird von Sue als "junge Quinn Fabray" beschrieben, außer dass sie "nicht schwanger, manisch depressiv oder mal in und mal außerhalb eines Rollstuhls" ist. Zu Beginn ist sie noch "Freundin" der New Directions, weil diese seit ihrem Sieg bei den Nationals beliebt sind. Sie macht später ein paar sehr unpassende Kommentare und im Lima Bean beschwert sie sich, dass ihr iced Latte zu kalt ist. Sie macht sich oft über Mrs. Rose, die als neue Cafeteria Mitarbeiterin an der Schule ist, lustig und als Marley das mitbekommt, enthüllt sie, dass das ihre Mutter ist. Zum Schluss sagt sie zu den Glee Club Mitgliedern sie wären nicht mehr beliebt und schüttet Marley und Unique einen Slushie ins Gesicht. In Britney 2.0 hat sie eine eher unwichtigere Rolle, man sieht sie am Anfang mit Brittany zu Hold It Against Me tanzen. Während sie bei Gimme More bemerkt, dass Brittany Playback singt schreit sie das laut allen zu. Als Marley und Jake später auf dem Flur stehen, mischt sie sich in die Unterhaltung ein und sagt sie wäre jetzt Jakes Freundin. Marley ist traurig und gibt Jakes Jacke, die er ihr vorher gab, Kitty. Diese sagt sie würde ihr sowieso viel besser stehen. Sie sieht Jake und Kitty mit Tränen in den Augen beim Weggehen nach. Das letzte mal in dieser Episode ist sie zu sehen, als sie gemeinsam mit Jake auf dem Footballfeld läuft, während Marley von der Tribüne aus zusieht. In Trennung ist der Liebe Tod? lädt Kitty Marley zu ihrem Finale Club im Breadstix ein. Dort erklärt Kitty ihren Plan, um andere Mädchen zu ärgern, doch Marley ist davon nicht begeistert und will gehen. Jake versucht sie aufzuhalten, doch vergeblich. Am nächsten Tag, läuft Kitty zu Marley und Jake, und macht sich wieder einmal über sie lustig. Darauf macht Jake mit ihr Schluss und Kitty wird sehr sauer. Sie will sich jetzt an Marley rächen. In Die Rolle, die dir zugedacht sieht man sie erst mit Jake reden. Dieser beobachtet, wie Marley und Ryder sprechen und wird ziemlich eifersüchtig. Sie beleidigt Marley und ihre Mutter wieder, was dazu führt, dass thumb|150px|Kitty mit Jake bei Everybody Talks sie weinend wegrennt. Ryder nennt sie daraufhin eine Bitch, sie antwortet jedoch nur, dass sie Single sei. Danach bewerben sich Kitty und Jake mit Everybody Talks für die Hauptrollen Danny und Sandy im Schulmusical Grease. Später erfährt sie jedoch, dass sie nur die Rolle der Patty Simcox im Musical erhalten hat und wird sehr sauer. Sonst sieht man sie nur noch bei der Performance zu Born to Hand Jive mit den New Directions, Mercedes, Mike und Ryder. In Glease versucht Marley in ihr Kostüm zu kommen, doch es ist plötzlich zu eng. Kitty stößt dazu und macht sich über Marleys Gewicht lustig, dabei war sie es, die in der Nacht das Kleid verengt hat. Sie behauptet, dass Marley durch ihre Mutter durchaus genetisch vorbelastet sein könnte und nun aufpassen müsse, nicht auf fett zu werden. Außerdem lädt Kitty sie zu einer Pyjamaparty ein. Die Pyjamaparty beginnt und Kitty bietet Marley gleichthumb|left|150px|Kitty während ihrer Pyjamaparty mal einen Donat an, um dann ein Gespräch unter vier Augen mit ihr zu führen, weil sie ablehnt. Kitty erklärt Marley wie sie ihren Finger in den Hals stecken müsse, um ihre Probleme zu lösen. Doch Marley will sich nicht übergeben. Später macht sich Kitty wieder über Marley lustig, indem sie sie nachmacht. Sie singt Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee (Kitty). Als Marley das bemerkt, ist sie sehr unglücklich. Später, im Backstagebereich hat Marley wieder Schwierigkeiten in ihr Kleid zu kommen und Kitty erinnert sie erneut an die Variante, sich zu überzeugen und so Pfunde zu verlieren. Nachdem Marley sich endlich umgezogen hat, verunsichert Kitty Marley, da ein Kritkier im Zuschauerraum sitzt, der immer schlechte Kritiken schreibt. Doch Ryder macht Marley deutlich, dass sie nicht auf Kitty hören sollte. Daraufhin performt Kitty mit den New Directions You're The One That I Want (Glease). In Dynamische Duette 'stellt Finn, Ryder und Kitty als neue Mitglieder des Club vor, womit sie für die Sectionals komplett wären. Daraufhin kommt Finn in der nächsten Glee Stunde als The Almighty Treble Clef und macht dem Club klar das sie nicht mehr eine Einheit und somit ihre Harmonie nicht mehr stithumb|150px|Femme Fatalemmt. Er erinnert an The Avengerns die alle starke Persönlichkeiten aber nur zusammen ein Team sind. Seine Idee ist Dynamic Duets dafür tut er Jake und Ryder sowie Kitty und Marley zusammen ein eine Gruppe. Als Marley in ihr Superheldenkostüm gestiegen ist fragt Kitty (Femme Fatal) sie was das WF auf ihrem Gürtel bedeutet, was Marley mit Wall Flower (Mauerblümchen) beantwortet. Kitty gibt ihr zu verstehen das es nicht mehr so sein muss und macht ihr Mut sich zu verändern und sagt das WF nun für Women Fierce steht. Die beiden performen darauf den Song ''Holding Out For a Hero. Am Ende performen alle zusammen den Song Some Nights und akzeptieren damit Kitty als neues Mitglied. In 'Wiedersehen macht Freunde '''erscheint Kitty als erstes, als Finn den anderen im Glee Club die früheren Mitglieder des Clubs vorstellt. (Mercedes, Quinn, Santana, Puck und Mike). Später zeigen Santathumb|left|150px|Kitty und ihr Idolna, Quinn und Brittany, den Neulingen, in einer kleinen Darbietung zum Song ''Come See About Me ihre Syncronität im Tanzen. Alle sind beeindruckt vor allem Kitty die ein großer Fan von Quinn ist. Nach dieser Stunde erklärt Kitty Quinn das sie zu Marley hält und versucht ihr zu helfen, doch da diese ein gutes Mädchen ist und Jake Puckerman datet ist es schwierig. Quinn kennt das Thema -Puckerman- sehr gut. Am Ende der Epsiode sind die Sectionals und die New Directions performen'' Gangnam Style, bis es Marley total schlecht wird und auf der Bühne zusammen bricht. Kitty hat nur eine kleine Rolle in 'Schwanengesang. Aufgrund der Ereignisse der letzten Folge ist sie zusammen mit dem Rest der New Directions im Chorraum und befiehlt Marley den Orangensaft zu trinken. Santana will von ihr wissen, ob sie Marley das eingeredet hat und will, dass diese magersüchtig wird. Kitty stellt die Gegenfrage, warum sie das tun sollte und ist dann zu sehen, wenn Finn verkündet, dass der Glee Club bis zum nächsten Jahr vorbei ist. Ihren letzten Auftritt hat sie am Ende der Folge, wo sie mit anderen Don't Dream It's Over. Eine Szene wurde herausgeschnitten, in welcher Marley Kitty in der Mädchentoilette vorfindet und weint, weil sie die Sectionals verloren haben. Anstatt das zu zu geben behauptet sie, dass sie eine Allergie hat und gibt dann zu, dass sie schrecklich zu Marley war. Kitty ist verwirrt, dass sie immer noch nett zu ihr ist, was diese damit rechtfertigt, dass sie denkt, dass ihre Gemeinheit daher rührt, dass sie verängstigt ist. Marley lädt Kitty ein zu kommen, um Songauswahlen für ihre letzte Performance zu diskutieren. Sie lehnt in ihrer üblichen Art ab, ruft sie aber dann an und bedankt sich in einem freundlicheren Ton für die Einladung. In Tatsächlich … Glee taucht sie in Arties Traum auf und sagt ihm, dass der Chorraum eigentlich Sues Nähraum ist. Am Ende der Folge singt sie in Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas mit. thumb|150px|Kitty auf dem Sadie Hawkins-TanzKitty verängstigt Marley in Ladies First damit, dass sie ihr unter die Nase reibt, Jake zum Sadie Hawkins-Tanz ein zu laden. Diese kommt ihr jedoch zuvor und erhält dessen Zusage. Kitty fängt Jake daraufhin ab und meint, dass sie ihm mehr bieten kann. Sie flüstert ihm außerdem ins Ohr, dass er Bedürfnisse hat und fragt ihn dann, ob "die gute Marley" für den Job noch zu haben ist, ehe sie geht. Kitty wird danach von Puck konfrontiert, der ihr sagt, dass sie sie Jake in Ruhe lassen soll. Sie gibt zu, dass sie diesen nicht mal gern hat und sie eine "böse, heiße Btich" ist, die "gern kriegt, was sie haben will". Kitty äußert, dass sie nicht allein zu dem Ball gehen kann und will wissen, ob Puck an diesem Abend schon was vorhat. Da dieser ja darauf besteht, dass sie sich von seinem Bruder fernhalten soll, braucht sie ein "altes Wollknäuel aus Muskeln" um sich damit ab zu lenken. Auf dem Sadie Hawkins-Ball tanzen die beiden zusammen und auch wenn sie sich gegenseitig beleidigen, kommen sie sich näher. Sie gesteht ihm, dass sein Drehbuch wirklich gut ist und schlägt vor, dass sie auf dem Rücksitz ihres Autos darüber "reden" können. Puck stimmt zu und die beiden gehen. In Kalender Boys sitzt sie mit den anderen im Chorraum, wo Finn ihnen verkündet, dass die New Directions wieder zurück sind. Er weist aber auch darauf hin, dass sie kein Geld haben, so dass Tina vorschlägt einen "Männer der McKinley"-Kalender zu machen, um es sich zu verdienen. Kitty ist begeistert und hiflt den Jungs dann bei deren Vorbereitungen bzw. Work-Out dafür, indem sie sie zum Beispiel mit künstlicher Bräune einsprüht und sich von ihnen hoch heben lässt, um deren Muskeln zu trainieren. Danach sagt sie Ryder und Jake was sie für das Shooting zu tragen haben und hört sich den Song von Letzterem an, was sie aber ziemlich langweilt. Zusammen singt sie mit den New Directions am Ende der Folge This Is The New Year. Kitty ist in Die Diva in dir im Chorraum und erfährt von Finn und Emma, dass sie eine Diva-Woche machen thumb|left|150px|Kitty bei Divawerden, um ihre innere Stärke und Stimmsicherheit zu finden, damit die New Directions im Rennen bleiben. Sie performt dann mit ein paar anderen Diva und hört sich im Anschluss Blaines Beitrag für die Aufgabe an. Außerdem ist sie eine der Hintergrundtänzer von Tinas Performance und anschließend wieder im Chorraum, wo verkündet wird, dass diese die Gewinnerin der Wochenaufgabe ist. Kitty spricht in dieser Folge kein einziges Mal. In Eine lässt das lieben wird die Abwesenheit von Kitty und ein paar anderen damit erklärt, dass sie die asiatische Vogelgrippe haben. Ryder meint aber zu Jake, dass Puck "unheimlich" ist und eine "Zehntklässlerin als Freundin" hat, womit er sich auf Kitty bezieht. Kitty ist in Dramen á la Hollywood im Chorraum, wo Will verkündet, dass das Thema der Woche einen Song aus seinem Lieblingsfilm zu singen ist und macht daraus einen Jungs-gegen-Mädchen-Mash-Up-Wettkampf. Anschließend performt sie bei Shout im Hintergrund mit und sieht sich den Mash-Up der Jungs an. Danach macht sie sich mit den anderen Mädchen für ihren fertig und beichtet Marley, dass sie im letzten halben Jahr hinter ihrem Rücken und ihr ins Gesicht sagte, dass sie "fett, arm, farblos und tröge" wäre und sich "wie Zach Galifianakis" (bekannt aus den Hangover-Filmen) kleidet. Sie entschuldigt sich bei ihr und meint, dass Gott sie geschaffen hat und noch daran bastelt. Außerdem haben sie beide Puckermans, werden bald Schwägerinnen und "hängen gemeinsamt mit Juden rum". Kitty bemerkt, dass Marley etwas bedrückt und spricht sie darauf an. Auf ihr thumb|150px|Kitty beim Mash-Up der MädchenDrängeln, schwört sie ihr, allerdinsg mit verkreuzten Fingern hinter ihrem Rücken, dass sie niemandem erzählt, was diese ihr gleich sagen wird und erfährt, dass Ryder sie geküsst hat. Kitty tut übertrieben geschockt und erkundigt sich danach ob er gut darin war. Als Marley versucht sich zu klären, unterbricht sie sie, in dem sie ihr mitteilt, dass sie schon versteht und rät ihr, dass Jungs wie "ein Klumpen Kohle" sind. Sie begründet das damit, dass sie "dreckig und billig sind" und "heiß" werden, wenn man sie reibt und mache Diamanten werden, von denen sich Marley so viele schnappen soll wie sie kann. Sie performen dann Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl und Kitty begleitet Mr. Schue später, als dieser Emma ein Ständchen singt. Genau wie die anderen ist sie verärgert, wenn dieser verkündet, dass sie alle den Wettkampf gewonnen haben und singt dann zum Schluss bei Footloose mit. Kitty singt in Fehde im Hintergrund von Ryders und Uniques Mash-Up mit und bejubelt später Finn und Will bei ihrem. Sie stimmt nach Blaines und Sues Performance dafür, dass dieser sich wieder den Cheerios anschließen soll und stößt dann zu Jake, Marley, Ryder und Unique und bietet Letzteren, wie die anderen drei auch, an, sie ab jetzt auf dem nach Hauseweg zu begleiten, nachdem diese von drei Mädchen belästigt wurde. Unique hinterfragt das und will wissen ob sie Freunde sind, was Kitty bestätigt und hinzufügt, dass sie es draußen "in der wirklichen Welt" leugnen wird. Sie ergänzt, dass sie außerdem der Gewinnertyp ist und die Regionals wil und sie daher jetzt "mit diesem Scheiß" aufhören und sich fürs Gewinnen zusammen schweißen. Sie high-fivt Ryder und erscheint danach mit den anderen New Directions zu dessen Performance mit Jake. In Heimliche Laster ist Kitty mit den anderen im Chorraum, wenn Sam und Blaine ihnen verkünden, dass sie aufgrund von Wills krankheitsbedingten Ausfall den Glee Club übernehmen und "Heimliche Laster" das Thema ist. Sie leiten dieses mit einem Song ein, wo Kitty mit den anderen dazu tanzt. Danathumb|left|150px|Kitty als Ginger Spicech wird sie von Brittany angesprochen, die ihr sagt, dass jedermann sie hasst. Sie lädt sie zu "Fondue For Two" an damit sie ihre Maske ablegt und ihre Seele entblößt, um sie der Welt zu zeigen. Kitty hat zwar keine Ahnung wovon sie spricht, tritt aber dennoch als Gast in ihrer Webshow auf. Dabei diskutieren sie über ihre heimlichen Laster, wobei Kitty ihres so peinlich ist, dass sie es nicht öffentlich zugeben kann und es Brittany daher ins Ohr flüstert. Die beiden gehen gemeinsam den Schulflur entlang, wenn sie von Marley, Tina und Unique gestoppt werden, die "Fondue For Two" sahen und unbedingt Kittys heimliches Laster erfahren wollen. Sie lässt sie wissen, dass sie das nichts angeht, während Brittany ausplaudert, dass es die Spice Girls sind. Die fünf entscheiden sich dafür, einen Song von diesen zu singen und treffen sich in der Aula, um die Auswahl durch zu gehen bzw. zu bestimmen, wer welches Spice Girl ist. Nachdem Tina ihnen erzählt, dass Jake einen Chris Brown singen will, konfrontieren sie ihn damit, weil sie finden, dass dieser ein schlechtes Vorbild ist. Danach ist sie in der Aula und sieht Blaine bei dessen Auftritt zu, an dessen Ende Tina wisen will, über wen der Song ging. Kitty schlägt ihr auf die Schulter und sagt ihr "Schnauze!". Anschließend performt sie mit den Mädchen Wannabe thumb|Kitty bei Mamma Miaund tritt dabei als Ginger Spice auf. Am Ende meint Artie, dass er beeindruckt ist, ganz besonders von Kitty, da er sie noch sie glücklich gesehen hat, Teil der Gruppe zu sein, obwohl man merkt, dass er eigentlich etwas anderes sagen wollte. Sie sieht sich danach Jakes Performance an und ist später im Flur, wo sie auf Tina als Vicky der Roboter trifft. Sie kommentiert das damit, dass sie jetzt wieder mit normalen Menschen sprechen muss und will gehen. Zuvor wird sie von Jake aufgehalten, der sich entschuldigen will, weil er nicht wusste, dass Bobby Brown, für den er sich anstelle von Chris Brown entschieden hat, Whitney Houston angeblich drogenabhängig machte. Kitty überrascht das und spricht ihn darauf an, da er immerhin wusste, wer Vicky der Roboter ist. Sie meint, dass sie weg muss und wird von Tina verfolgt. Zum Schluss performt sie bei Mamma Mia mit. Kitty ist in Letzte Chancen mit Schuss in der Aula, wo Will ihnen ihre Gegner bei den Regionals verkündet. Brittany unterbricht ihn und berichtet ihnen, dass sie einen Asteroiden, "Tubbingtion Bob", entdeckt hat, der sie alle töten wird. Wie die anderen auch, glaubt ihr Kitty nicht, da sie noch zu gut die Maya-Sache in thumb|left|150px|Kittys NachrichtErinnerung haben. Im Chorraum meint Mr. Schue, dass sie entweder Brittanys Theorie verwerfen und sich für die Regionals vorbereiten oder sie Ernst nehmen und "Letzte Chancen" zum Thema der Woche machen. Sie ist danach bei Brittanys Song für Lord Tubbington dabei und kommt als Letzte in den Chorraum, wenn die zwei Schüsse fallen. Nachdem die Türen verriegelt und die Lichter ausgeschaltet sind, sagt Will ihnen, dass sie los simsen und allen twittern sollen, was hier los ist. Kitty, die zwischen Marley und Jake sitzt, will von ihr wissen wem sie simst. Als diese antwortet ihrer Mum und hinzu fügt, dass sie ihr nicht zurück schreibt, versucht Kitty sie auf zu muntern, indem sie ihr mitteilt, dass niemand ihrer Mutter etwas tun wird, weil alle sie doch so lieben. Außerdem gesteht sie Marley, dass sie deren Kostüm für Grease enger gemacht hat, damit sie denkt, dass sie fett wär. Sie entschuldigt sich unter Tränen bei ihr und die beiden umarmen sich. Danach macht sie Anstalten davon zu krabbeln, wobei Jake versucht sie daran zu hindern, ehe sie sich losreißen kann und zu Unique und Ryder läuft, wo sie von ihr in den Arm genommen wird. Sie versucht noch diesen auf zu halten, schafft es aber nicht, so dass der wiederum zu Marley und Jake krabbelt. Nachdem die Lage vom SWAT-Team gesichert wurde, umarmen sich alle erleichtert. Sie wird von Ryder darauf angesprochen, ob sie Katie ist, was sie verneint, da sie nicht auf Jungs steht, die wie "lebensgroße Trickfilmwürstchen" aussehen und jeder Gedanke sich mit ihm ein zu lassen, sie mehr austrocknet, als die Salzwüste. Zum Schluss singt sie bei Say mit und es werden die Videos gezeigt, die Artie, während sie im Chorraum waren, von ihnen gedreht hat, um ihren Lieben im Fall der Fälle eine letzte Botschaft zu hinterlassen. Es ist unter anderem eine von Kitty zu sehen, in welcher sie sagt: "Mum, Dad ich wollte nur, dass ihr wisst, dass ich euch liebe und dass das hier das beste Jahr meines Lebens war, auch wenn es einem vielleicht nicht so vorgekommen ist". In Süße Träume ist Kitty im Chorraum und erfährt, dass das Thema der Woche "Träume" ist und Mr. Schue es wörtlich nimmt, da in seiner Set-List nur Songs aufgeführt sind, die das Wort "Dream" enthalten. Blaine beruft ein geheimes Treffen des Glee Club ein, da sie alle die Songauswahl nicht mögen, weil sie entweder zu alt oder schon einmal performt wurden. Marley schlägt vor, dass sie einen ihrer Songs singen könnten, wird von Kitty aber schnell abgewimmelt, die meint, dass keiner auf Songs "über eine fette Mum" oder übers "kotzen" oder "die Liebe zu einem 1/8 Schwarzen" steht. Anschließend ist sie wieder im Chorraum, wo Blaine Mr. Schuester sagt, dass sie eine alternative Songliste erstellt haben, wovon dieser nicht begeistert ist. Zu guter Letzt ist freut sie sich, wenn Finn zurückkehrt und performt bei Outcast, auch einer von Marleys selbstgeschrieben Songs, mit. Ryder sieht in Licht aus wie Kitty jemandem schreibt, während er dies gerade mit Katie tut und will von ihr wissen mit wem und dass sie ihm ihr Handy zeigt. Sie antwortet ihm, dass sie "vier Bilder und ein Wort" thumb|150px|Kitty und Ryder im Breadstixspielt und bezeichnet ihn als "irren Stalker". Sie fragt ihm Gegenzug, ob sie jetzt eine einstweilige Verfügung braucht, ehe Will in den Chorraum kommt und besorgt wegen ihrer Gegner bei den Regionals ist. Plötzlich gehen die Lichter aus und er verkündet, dass aufgrund dessen ihr Thema diese Woche "unplugged" sein wird. Sie hört sich die Songs von Sam und Ryder an und ist besorgt, als Letzterer ihnen offenbart, dass er als Elfjähriger von seiner Babysitterin sexuell belästigt wurde. Sie lädt ihn daraufhin zum Essen ins Breadstix ein, wo sie ihm, als er sie drauf anspricht, erzählt, dass das mit Puck vorbei ist, ehe sie meint, dass sie auch nicht versteht, warum sie nur Pech mit Jungs hat. Sie denkt, dass das daran liegt, dass sie sich immer so "stark" gibt und "nuttig" tut, doch dann erstarrt sie irgendwie, zeigt die kalte Schulter und quatscht blödes Zeug. Sie spricht ihn auf sein Verhalten nach dem Geständnis an, welches sehr verschlossen ist und lässt ihn wissen, dass, auch wenn der Eindruck entstand, dass niemand im Glee Club ihn zu verstehen scheint, sie das doch tut. Sie berichtet ihm, dass sie in der sechsten Klasse auf der Pyjamaparty ihrer Freundin von deren Bruder an "gewissen Stellen" berührt wurde und es ihren Eltern lange nicht erzählen konnte, weil sie Angst hatte, dass es sie aufregt. Als sie es dann tat, waren sie verwirrt und konnten nicht verstehen, warum sie so lange damit gewartet hat. Ihre Mutter rief dann die Eltern des Jungen an und Kitty hörte nur noch wie sie sagte, was für ein guter Junge er doch wäre und sich gar nicht vorstellen kann, dass ihre Geschichte stimmen kann. Sie fügt hinzu, dass ihre Freundin allen in der Schule erzählte, dass sie Gerüchte über deren Bruder verbreiten würde und Kittys Freunden sagte, dass sie nicht mehr mit thumb|left|150px|Kitty lädt Ryder erneut zum Essen einihr reden sollen, was dazu führte, dass sie die Schule wechselte. Sie meint, dass sie ganz genau weiß, wie man sich fühlt, wenn einem so etwas passiert und man denkt, dass niemanden einen versteht, sie aber denkt, dass sie nur wollte, dass Ryder weiß, dass sie das tut. Er nimmt ihre Hand und bedankt sich bei ihr. Danach ist sie bei We Will Rock You dabei und tritt in Sues Fantasie bei der Cheerios-Probe auf. Sie sieht Ryder, wie dieser, als das Licht wieder da ist, in der Bibliothek Katie schreibt und kann nicht verstehen, wieso er sich noch mit ihr abgibt, da diese ja bezüglich ihrere wahren Identität offensichtlich nicht ehrlich zu ihm ist. Sie lädt ihn zum Essen ein, damit er sich mit einer "realen Fantasie" abgeben kann, wird aber abgewiesen, obwohl sie ihm gegenüber zugibt, dass sie nicht so "leicht warm mit Menschen" wird und wirklich anfing ihn zu mögen. Wenn Ryder ihr vorschlägt, dass er, nachdem alles mit Katie geklärt ist und er weiß wer sie ist, sie ausgehen können, lehnt sie ab und geht. Sie singt bei Longest Time mit, wo sie Ryder immer wieder ansieht und genervt scheint, wenn sie statt mit ihm mit Sam tanzen muss. In Gutes braucht seine Zeit ist Kitty im Chorraum und freut sich, wenn Mr. Schue ihnen die guten Neuigkeiten bezüglich Rachel, Brittany und ihm selbst erzählt und "Stevie Wonder" ihre Wochenaufgabe ist. Danach geht sie Artie hinterher und will wissen, was ihn so deprimiert. Der streitet das zunächst ab und in thumb|150px|Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yoursder Annahme, dass er an ihr interessiert ist, weil sie seine Blicke in der "Heimliche Laster"-Woche bei ihrer Spice-Girls-Performance bemerkt hat, lässt er ihn wissen, dass sie nichts mit ihm anfangen wird. Er meint, dass es nicht an ihr liegt und gibt zu, dass er an der Brooklyn Film Academy angenommen wurde, was er aber nicht machen wird. Kitty ist verwirrt deswegen und wird dann von ihm gebeten es keinem zu sagen. Sie sieht Artie hinterher wie er davon rollt, ehe sie sich umdreht und ein breites Grinsen auf den Lippen hat, was andeuten soll, dass sie sich nicht daran halten wird. Sie performt zuerst Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours, ehe sie den anderen von Arties Annahme an der Filmhochschule erzählt. Ihr Auftritt wird dann von Mercedes abgewertet, was Kitty so nicht hinnimmt und im Gegenzug einen bissigen Kommentar über sie abgibt. Sie läuft Artie, der sauer auf sie ist, hinterher und erfährt von diesem, dass er deswegen nicht hingeht, weil seine Mum wegen des Gedanken, dass er allein in der Großstadt ist, durchdreht. Er spricht sie auf ihr nettes Verhalten an, was sie damit kommentiert, dass sie versucht sich "wundervoll" zu geben und manchmal "süß" und manchmal "sauer" ist, um unvorhersehbar zu bleiben. Sie meint, dass sie weiß, wie wichtig er seiner Mum ist, aber auch, dass er an der Filmhochschule "der Hammer" wäre und rät ihm, thumb|left|150px|Kitty bei Artie zu Hausedarüber nach zu denken. Danach tanzt sie mit den anderen zu Mercedes´, Marleys und Blaines Song und später zu Kurts. Nachdem sie sich Jakes und Mikes Peformance angesehen hat, ist sie bei Artie zu Hause und hat mit dessen Mutter über sein Geheimnis geredet. Sie teilt ihm mit, dass seine Mum dafür ist, dass er auf die Filmhochschule geht und sie ihn für alles gehalten hat, nur nicht für einen "Schlappschwanz", ehe sie geht, damit Mutter und Sohn alleine reden können. Im Chorraum erfährt sie dann, dass Mercedes ihren Plattenvertrag verloren hat und bekommt mit den anderen ein Exemplar ihrer CD geschenkt. Artie äußert dann, dass sie vor der Leidenschaft nicht davon laufen müssen, was er auf sich bezieht und bedankt sich leise bei Kitty, die ihn die ganze Zeit über stolz angesehen hat und lächelt. Am Ende der Folge ist sie mit den New Directions bei dessen Jam-Session anwesend und performt mit ihnen For Once in My Life, wo sie mit Artie flirtet. Kitty ist in Vom Finden der Liebe im Chorraum, wo Mr. Schuester ihnen sagt, dass die Regionals an der McKinley stattfinden und freut sich, wenn er ihnen ebenso offenbart, dass die Non-Touchables bezüglich eines Sexfotos nicht mehr im Rennen sind. Sie ist genau wie die anderen von Brittanys überheblichen thumb|150px|Kitty bei I Love ItVerhaltens verwirrt und sitzt dann im Kreis, als Ryder ausflippt und endlich wissen will wer Katie ist. Kitty meint, dass es jetzt keiner mehr zugeben wird, "aus Furcht man wird ermordet". Danach ist sie beim Showkreis und hört sich Brittanys Rede an, in welcher diese den Glee Club als deren Familie bezeichnet und Kitty und die anderen Neulinge die Pflegekinder sind. Sie ist eine der Solisten bei I Love It und tanzt bzw. singt bei den anderen beiden Nummern im Hintergrund. Nachdem sie gewonnen haben, ist Kitty bei der Hochzeit von Will und Emma im Chorraum dabei. 'Staffel Fünf' In Love Love Love ist Kitty im Chorraum, wenn Will verkündet, dass das Thema der nächsten zwei Wochen thumb|left|150px|Kitty und Artie auf dem Karneval"The Beatles" ist. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen, ist sie nicht wirklich davon begeistert und stellt in Frage wer heutzutage noch etwas mit der Band verbindet. Sie wird von den anderen eines Besseren belehrt und bleibt, nachdem die Stunde vorbei ist, mit Artie allein zurück. Dieser bietet sich ihr an, ihn als "Streitwagen" zu benutzen, was sie auch annimmt und auf seinem Schoß mit ihm durch die Schule fährt. Er bedankt sich nochmal bei ihr dafür, dass sie ihm dabei geholfen hat sich mit seiner Mutter aus zu sprechen und sagt ihr, dass er ihretwegen auf die Brooklyn Film Academy geht. Als Dankeschön möchte er sie ins Breadstix einalden, was sie ablehnt, da sie es hasst. Alternativ bietet Artie ihr an, zusammen auf den Karneval, der momentan in der Stadt ist, zu gehen. Anstelle einer Antwort fängt Drive My Car an, wobei zu sehen ist, wie die beiden zusammen mit den anderen New Directions dort hin gehen und Spaß haben. Nach dem Song fährt Kitty Artie umher, als sie von Bree angesprochen wird, die wissen will, ob sie zusammen sind. Sie verneint das und meint, dass sie nur Freunde sind. Bevor sie geht, sagt Bree ihr noch, dass sie ein Foto von den beiden auf Instagram hochgeladen hat und nachdem Kitty es sich angesehen hat, teilt sie Artie mit, dass sie mehr als nur Freunde sind. Sie fragt ihn, was wäre, wenn sie ausgehen würden, aber "unter dem Radar", sprich eine geheime Beziehung führen würden, weil es das ganze spaßiger und verbotener macht. Artie, der versteht, dass sie das macht, um ihren Ruf nicht zu gefährden, stimmt zu und sie verabschiedet sich von ihm mit einem Wangenkuss. Danach singen die beiden'' You've Got to Hide Your Love Away und es ist zu sehen, wie die beiden sich im Geheimen treffen, aber wenn andere dabei sind, so agieren, als würden sie sich nicht kennen, so zumindest Kitty.. Sie ist wieder im Chorraum, wo Blaine ihnen offenbart, dass er erstens wieder mit Kurt zusammen ist, wofür sich für ihn freut und ihm zweitens einen Antrag machen will. Er bittet die New Directions ihm dabei zu helfen, zu was sie nach kurzer Überzeugungsarbeit seinerseits und seitens Sams zu stimmen und ziehen gemeinsam los, um die anderen Showchöre, deren Hilfe Blaine ebenfalls will, auf zu suchen. Wieder zurück im Chorraum erzählt Tina, die gesehen hat, dass zwischen Artie und Kitty etwas läuft, den anderen, dass die beiden zusammen sind. Dabei erwähnt sie auch, dass Kitty es peinlich ist mit ihm gessehen zu werden und er es verdient öffentlich geliebt zu werden. Sie stimmt Tina zu und bestätigt es noch einmal. Sie gibt zu, dass sie sich für die Beziehung geschämt hat, weil sie einen bestimthumb|150px|Kitty verkündet, dass Artie und sie offziell ein Paar sindmten Platz in der Rangordnung der McKinley belegt, während die anderen alle eine schlechteren belegen. Kitty fügt hinzu, dass sie sich, bevor sie die Beziehung öffentlich macht, sicher sein wollte, dass sie Artie wirklich mochte und gewillt wäre, nicht nur ihren sozialen Status zu riskieren, sondern auch, verletzt zu werden, in dem sie ihn in ihr Herz "rollen" lässt. Kitty meint, dass, auch wenn sie weiß, dass er bald seinen Abschluss macht und sie genauso "dem Untergang geweiht" sind, wie alle anderen, "traurigen, kaputten, zum Scheitern verurteilten Beziehungen", die es schon im Glee Club gab, Artie lieb hat, weil er sie zum Lachen bringt. Sie bittet ihn um Entschuldigung, ihn gebeten zu haben, ihre Beziehung geheim zu halten und bestätigt auf dessen Nachfrage, dass sie "offiziell, öffentlich, schockierenderweise" ein Paar sind, was sie mit einem Kuss besiegeln. Sie ist bei der Peformance der Jungs für Tina dabei und bejubelt sie mit den anderen Mädchen. Zum Schluss sieht sich Blaines Heiratsantrag für Kurt an und freut sich für sie, wenn dieser ihn annimmt. Kitty ist in 'Tinathumb|left|150px|Kitty mit den anderen Nominierten in the Sky with Diamonds' im Chorraum, wo die Themenwoche zu "The Beatles" von Mr. Schue fortgeführt wird, ehe er von Sue unterbrochen wird, die die Kandidaten für die Wahl des Abschlussballkönigs und der -königin verkündet. Sie ist eine davon, sichert aber Tina, die ebenfalls nominiert ist, ihre Stimme zu, weil sie noch mehr Chancen hat Abschlussballkönigin zu werden als diese. Bree, die herausfindet, dass Kitty sich nicht darum schert zu gewinnen, konfrontiert sie daraufhin mit ein paar anderen Cheerleadern, in dem sie meint, dass es ihre Pflicht ist, die Krone zu gewinnen, weil in den letzten Jahren keine einzige der Cheerios gewann. Sie sagt noch mehr, was sie in einem Atemzug herunter rattert und lässt, nachdem sie fertig ist, eine sprachlose Kitty zurück. Diese läuft durch die Flure und entdeckt die Plakate von sich, auf welchen ihr Kopf auf den Körper eines Models gefotoshoppt wurde und weiß nicht was sie davon halten soll. Wenn sie von Tina beschuldigt wird, sie verraten zu haben, versucht sie sich zu verteidigen und weist darauf hin, dass das auf den Plakten nicht sie ist. Es tauchen noch andthumb|150px|Kitty in Let It Beere Mitglieder der New Directions auf und sprechen sie ebenfalls auf die Plakate an. Kitty, die ihnen, nachdem sie davon gehen, hinterher ruft, warum ihr keiner glaubt, kommt selbst zu dem Schluss, dass es wohl am notorischen Lügen liegt und fängt damit an, die Plakate von den Wänden zu reißen, nicht bemerkend, dass sie von Bree beobachtet wird. Auf dem Abschlussball lässt sie ein paar Fotos von sich machen, ehe sie auf der Bühne steht und wartet, dass Sue den Abschlussballkönig und die -königin verkündet. Als es Tina ist, freut sie sich für sie und geht zur Seite, damit sie gekrönt werden kann. Dabei sieht Kitty den Eimer voll Slushie über deren Kopf hängen und versucht noch sie zu warnen, schafft es aber nicht mehr rechtzeitig, so dass die Katastrophe ihren Lauf nimmt. Tina wird übergossen und von den anderen ausgelacht, was alles Teil von Brees Plan war, nachdem diese eingesehen hat, dass sie Kitty nicht dazu kriegen kann, um die Krone zu kämpfen. Die New Directions laufen Tina in den Chorraum hinterher, um ihr zu helfen, indem sie zum Beispiel sauber machen und die Mädchen ihr ihre Kleider anbieten. Sie entscheidet sich fürs Kittys und während sie ''Hey Jude singen, richten sie Tina wieder her. Zusammen gehen sie zurück auf den Abschlussball, Kittthumb|left|150px|Kitty bei Seasons of Lovey in zivil, die sich mit den anderen darüber freut, wenn diese die Krone annimmt. Am Ende der Folge singt sie bei Let It Be mit. The Quarterback wird von Kitty zusammen mit den aktuellen und ein paar der alten New Directions eröffnet, die Seasons of Love singen. Sie ist dann mit ihnen im Chorraum, wo Mr. Schuester ihnen sagt, dass sie Songs singen können, die sie an Finn erinnern. Kitty selbst singt keinen, macht aber im Hintergrund von Mercedes´ I'll Stand By You und Arties und Sams Fire And Rain mit. Anschließend singt sie bei Santanas If I Die Young und ist ebenfalls bei Pucks Song anwesend, an dessen Ende sie mit den anderen zu ihm geht, um ihn zu trösten. Sie legt mit den New Directions Schlagzeugstöcke an Finns Spind, welcher dessen Gedenkstätte ist, auch wenn sie meint, dass es kitschig ist. Zuletzt schaut sie sich noch Rachels Song für Finn an. In A Katy or A GaGa sieht sich Kitty als Gaga und muss aufgrund der Wochenaufgabe daher einen Katy Perry-Song singen. Sie geht zusammen mit Artie den Flur entlang und diskutiert mit ihm darüber, da er eine Katy ist und dem entsprechend einen Lady Gaga-Song performen wird. Er will wissen ob es nach wie vor okay für sie ist, mit jemandem aus zu gehen, der so anders ist als sie und statt einer Antwort, küsst sie ihn. Sie werden von Becky unterbrochen, die ein angewidertes Geräusch macht und andeutet, dass sie Artie zuerst hatte. Kitty sieht zuerst sie und dann ihn an, der ihr sofort versichert, dass er nicht mit ihr geschlafen hat.thumb|150px|Kitty als Katy Perry Mit den anderen Gagas, bestehend aus Jake, Tina und Unique überlegt sie sich Songs, wobei der einzige Junge im Team recht uninteressiert ist. Als er meint, dass er jetzt den Cheerios bei deren Choreographie helfen wird, entgegnet Kitty, dass ihn bestimmt Bree dazu überredet hat und bezeichnet sie als die niederträchtigste Person auf diesem Planeten, was schon was heißt, da es von ihr kommt. Nachdem sie sich die Performance der Katys angesehen haben, sind die Gagas mehr denn ja daran, etwas passendes für sie zu finden, um die anderen zu thumb|left|150px|Kitty in Roarüberbieten. Tina macht den Vorschlag, es einfacher zu machen, nicht zu spektakulär oder trickreich, sondern nur die Musik. Aus diesem Grund einigen sie sich auf Wide Awake, welchen sie in der Aula singen. Kitty, gekleidet in einem Katy Perry-Outfit und an einem Lolli lutschend, ist im Chorraum, wenn Tina herein stürmt und ihnen mitteilt dass Throat Explosion, ihre Gegner bei den Nationals, vorhaben, Applause zu performen. Während die anderen ausflippen, ist sie einer der wenigen, die sich nicht darum zu kümmern scheint. Daraufhin erscheint Sue und suspendiert sie die New Directions aufgrund ihrer Kostüme für eine Woche. Sie lassen das nicht auf sich sitzen und rebellieren mit Roar dagegen. Genau wie die anderen, sieht sich Kitty in The End of Twerk das Video von Tina an, welches diese von Blaine gedreht hat, als der twerkend den Chorraum thumb|150px|Kitty zeigt, wie man twerktaufräumte. Artie meint dann, dass es für ihn physikalisch unmöglich ist zu twerken, worauf Kitty ihn anfleht, es zu ändern. Mr. Schuester macht das zur Wochenaufgabe und zusammen mit Jake bringt sie den anderen in der Aula das Twerken bei. Sue, die sie dabei beobachtet, will es danach verbannen, worauf sich die New Directions dagegen wehren und durch die Schule Blurred Lines, performen, um so viele Schüler wie möglich auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Sie ist bei Uniques Song zu sehen, wo sie Arties Hand hält und traurig aussieht. Will trägt den Fall vor den Schulrat und zeigt diesem in einem Rückblick über verschiedene, historische Tanzstile, dass es damals ebenfalls Tänze gab, die zu ihrer Zeit als unangebracht bezeichnet wurden, aber heute modern sind und keinen mehr aufregen. Mit Blaine führt Kitty den Twist, den Pony und den Mashed thumb|left|150px|Der Twist und der PonyPotato vor. Aufgrund von Uniques Problem, nicht zu wessen auf welche Toilette sie gehen darf, da sowohl die Mädchen als auch die Jungs es nicht erlauben, jeweils deren zu benutzen, hat Sue im Chorraum ein Dixiklo aufgebaut, auf welches sie von nun an gehen soll. Kitty will, dass man es verschiebt, was aber nicht möglich ist, da es mit dem Boden verschraubt ist. Als Unique es dann später benutzen will, meint sie, dass sie nicht hier bleibt und gehen wird. Das Problem wird insofern gelöst, dass Will einen Deal mit Sue eingangen ist, der Unique das Lehrerklo benutzen lässt, während der Glee Club dafür mit dem Twerken aufhört. Kitty betritt den Chorraum und sieht, wie Mr. Schue das Thema von der Tafel löscht und ihnen dann die Sachlage schildert. Sie eingen sich darauf, dass das sowieso nicht zu ihnen gepasst hat und kehren zu ihren alten Wurzeln zurück, indem sie On Our Way performen. In Movin' Out 'denkt Kitty, als Will ihnen den Künstler beschreibt, dem sie diese Woche Tribut zollen, dass es "Marilyn Manson" ist und ist enttäuscht, wenn sie erfährt, dass es "Billy Joel" sein wird. Sie sieht Blaine und Sam zu, wie sie sich auf den Weg nach New York machen und anschließend wie Jake seine Performance im Chorraum vorführt. Ebenso ist sie bei Ryders Song anwesend und sieht, augrund der Tatsache, dass er die ganze Zeit zu Marley singt, verwirrt aus. Sie performt zusammen mit den New Directions ''You May Be Right und tanzt dabei mit anderen Schülern. Zusammen mit den anderen ist Kitty in '''Puppet Master von Blaines diktatorischem Verhalten genervt und fühlt sich angegriffen, wenn dieser behauptet, schon mehr Wettbewerbe gewonnen zu haben, als alle zusammen in diesem Raum. Als der eingeschnappt ist, weil sie alle gegen ihn sind, meint sie, dass hier einer wohl gerade am "manstruating" ist, was eine Anspielung auf menstruieren ist. Danach erscheint sie in dessen Version, wo sie alle Puppen sind und äußert, dass sie es lieben würde, etwas gemeines zu sagen, es aber nicht kann, weil er der talentierteste Junge an dieser Schule ist. Sie singt mit den anderen bei thumb|150px|Kitty in The Foxdessen Song mit, ehe er in die Realität zurück kommt, wo sie ihn auf sein, aufgrund seiner Verison, ruhiges Verhalten während der Stunde anspricht, in dem sie meint, dass seine Mitleidstour außer Kontrolle gerät. Danach ist sie wieder im Chorraum, wo Will Jake aufträgt ihre Choreo bei den Nationals auf die Beine zu stellen, der das aber ablehnt, weil er die New Directions für schlechte Tänzer hält. Sie erscheint in seiner Version und sieht sich seine Tanzkünste an. Blaine entschuldigt sich später beim Glee Club für sein chefmäßiges Verhalten und schenkt ihnen ihre von ihm selbstgemachten Puppen, mit welchen sie The Fox singen, wobei Kitty als Katze auftritt. In [[Previously Unaired Christmas|'Previously Unaired Christmas']] ist Kitty bei der Glee Stunde anwesend und erfährt, dass das Motto des 50. McKinley Dekorierwettbewerb "grün ist gut" ist. Als Blaine anfängt zu singen, sagt sie ihm mit den anderen, dass er still sein soll. Danach ist sie beim Weihnachtsclubmeeting anwesend, wo Artie ihnen verkündet, dass aufgrund der verschandelten Deko, sie ein lebendes Krippenspiel aufführen werden. Sowohl Unique als auch Marley wollen für die Rolle der Jungfrau Maria vorsprechen, werden aber beide von Kitty mit bissigen Kommentaren auf den Boden der Tatsachen gebracht. Marley kommt zu ihr an ihren Spind und schlägt ihr vor, dass die Mädchen aus dem Glee Club zusammen vorsingen sollten, weil sie alle Maria thumb|left|150px|Kitty als Jungfrau Mariaspielen wollen, wird aber erneut von ihr auf ihre üblich, gemeine Weise abgewiesen. Danach schmückst Kitty mit den New Directions ihren Weihnachtsbaum und singt bei Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree mit. Ihr fertiges Werk lassen sie von Sue, die die Jury ist, begutachten, während sie dabei Oh Tannenbaum summen. In der Aula sieht sich Kitty den Auftritt von Marley, Tina und Unique an und ist nicht begeistert. Wenn Coch Beiste am Ende fragt, ob es noch weitere Auditions gibt, steht sie auf und geht. Sie sitzt im Klassenzimmer als Sue den Glee Club als Gewinner des Dekorierwettbewerbs verkündet und freut sich. Will hängt die Liste mit der Rollenverteilung aus, worauf zu sehen ist, dass Marley die Maria spielt. Sie meint sarkastisch, was das für ein "Schocker" ist. Als Kitty von ihr darauf angesprochen wird, dass sie die Rolle doch will, entgegnet sie ihr, dass sie eine Christin ist und weiß, was es bedeutet, den Geist der Jungfrau Maria in seinem Herzen zu haben. Sie gibt zu, dass sie diesen nicht hat und es nicht verdient, die Rolle beim Krippenspiel zu sein. Marley erzählt den New Directions davon, wobei Blaine will, dass Kitty Maria spielt, damit sie freundlicher zu anderen wird und Unique äußert, dass sie eine Idee hat, wie sie sie dazu bringen, die Rolle an zu nehmen. Die sieht so aus, dass sie, Tina und Marley bei ihrer Probe ihre Performance absichtlich sabotieren und Kitty, die den Auftritt derart offensiv fand, einschreitet und behauptet, dass sie nicht zulassen wird, dass sie so auftreten und sie die Jungfrau Maria spielt. Sie führen danach ihr Krippenspiel auf und singen dabei Away in a Manger. Beziehungen 'Jake Puckerman' Die Beziehung wird zum ersten mal in Britney 2.0 gesehen, als Jake und Kitty zu Marley sagen dass sie zusammen sind. Sie trennen sich jedoch in Trennung ist der Liebe Tod?, weil Kitty einen Plan hatte,der Marley nicht gefällt. Daraufhin geht Marley und Kitty macht sich wieder über sie lustig, woraufhin Jake sie verlässt. 'Artie Abrams' : Hauptartikel: Artie-Kitty Beziehung thumbIn Heimliche Laster zeigt Artie erstmals Interesse an Kitty, was bei ihr in Gutes braucht seine Zeit der Fall ist. Sie bemerkt, er deprimiert ist und überzeugt ihn davon, das Angebot der Brooklyn Film Academy an zu nehmen. Während der ersten Folge der fünften Staffel, Love Love Love, gehen Artie und Kitty zusammen auf den Karneval und haben viel Spaß zusammen, bis sie von den Cheerios entdeckt werden. Kitty hat Angst, dass ihr Status an der Schule unter der Beziehung leiden könnte, weshalb sie ihnen sagt, dass sie nur gute Freund sind, während sie zu Artie meint, nachdem die Cheerios weg sind, dass sie mehr als das sind und ihm eine geheime Beziehung vorschlägt. Tina findet das allerdings gar nicht gut, weshalb sie allen im Glee Club mitteilt, was Sache ist. Kitty sieht ein, dass das, was sie getan hat, nicht "cool" war und macht die Beziehung schließlich öffentlich. Songs 'Solos' Staffel Vier *'Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee (Kitty)' (Glease) *'Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours' (Gutes braucht seine Zeit) 'Solos (in einem Duett)' Staffel Vier *'Everybody Talks' (Jake) (Die Rolle, die dir zugedacht) *'Holding Out For a Hero' (Marley) (Dynamische Duette) Staffel Fünf *'You've Got to Hide Your Love Away' (Artie) (Love Love Love) *'Drive My Car' (Artie) (Love Love Love) 'Solos (in einer Gruppennummer)' Staffel Vier *'Some Nights' (Dynamische Duette) *'Wannabe' (Heimliche Laster) *'Mamma Mia' (Heimliche Laster) *'Say' (Letzte Chancen mit Schuss) *'Outcast' (Süße Träume) *'Longest Time' (Licht aus) *'I Love It' (Vom Finden der Liebe) Staffel Fünf *'Hey Jude' (Tina in the Sky with Diamonds *'Let It Be' (Tina in the Sky with Diamonds) *'Wide Awake' (A Katy or A GaGa) *'Roar' (A Katy or A GaGa) *'Blurred Lines' (The End of Twerk) *'On Our Way' (The End of Twerk) *'You May Be Right' (Movin' Out (Episode)) *'Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree' (Previously Unaired Christmas) *'Away in a Manger' (Previously Unaired Christmas) Trivia *Ihr Nachname wurde erst in Die Rolle, die dir zugedacht enthüllt. *Sie verehrt Quinn Fabray und hat auch ein Bild von ihr in ihrem Schließfach. *Sie ist eine Sophomore (Zehntklässerin), bestätigt in Eine lässt das Lieben von Ryder. *Sie ist Christin, sagt sie selbst in Heimliche Laster *Ihr "heimliches Laster" sind die Spice Girls und die "Bring It On"-Filme, außer der letzte. *Sie hatte was mit beiden Puckermans. *Sie wird von Sue als Quinn 2.0 bezeichnet. *Sie war für Marleys Bulimie verantwortlich. *Sie wurde in der sechsten Klasse vom älteren Bruder ihrer Freundin auf einer Pyjama-Party sexuell belästigt. *Sie hat früher geritten *Sie dachte, dass sie Puck heiraten würde und Marley Jake. *Sie hat einen großen Plüschpanda *Sie spielt "4 Bilder - 1 Wort" *Sie ist der vierte Charakter in der Serie, der irgendwann mal im Laufe seines Lebens die Schule gewechselt hat, weil er gemobbt wurde. Die anderen waren Quinn, Blaine und Kurt. *In jeder Episode, in der sie vorkam, trägt sie mindestens einmal ihre Cheerios-Uniform. *Sie hasst das Breadstix *Sie ist Fan von Marilyn Manson Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S4 Kategorie:Charaktere S5 Kategorie:William McKinley High School Schüler Kategorie:Cheerios Kategorie:New Directions